The subject matter disclosed herein relates generally to gasification systems, and, more particularly to systems and methods for cooling synthesis gas, or syngas.
Some gasification systems are used to generate a gas mixture of carbon monoxide (CO) and hydrogen (H2), i.e., synthesis gas, or syngas, by reacting various hydrocarbon feedstock, such as coal, with oxygen and/or steam in a gasifier. The syngas may be processed and utilized in chemical applications or as fuel in a combined cycle power plant. The gasification process may generally take place at relatively high pressures and temperatures. Cooling the hot syngas may be desirable, for example, to aid in maintaining the stability of the syngas as the syngas is distributed for use in chemical applications or in combined cycle power plants. However, any mixing of fluids (e.g., liquids and/or gases) with the syngas may complicate downstream processing or use of the syngas.